


Empty Threats

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chaste Kissing, Complete, Dating, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Stubborn Marinete, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Ladybug is about to detransform and Chat decides to follow his Lady. He wanted to figure out who his Lady was so bad. What will happen when they are found in there civilain forms? Well I guess you'll have to read to find out! Hope you enjoy! Sorry that I suck at summaries. -Wifi





	1. Not Without You!

Their school day had been interrupted by an akuma. After they had defeated it they had done their usual celebratory fist bump. When she heard the third beep of her miraculous. So as instinct she ran to the closest alleyway that just so happened to be two alleyways down from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. She ran down the alley way trying to get deeper into the alley when she heard the footsteps of no other than Chat Noir himself.

“CHAT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T LEAVE THIS INSIST YOU. WILL. DIE!” Ladybug screamed when she heard the dreaded beeping coming from her earing.

“I would rather be dead then wait a minute longer without knowing your name and the beautiful woman under the mask,” Chat countered getting closer to Ladybug. Then took her hand got down on one knee and said. “Please My Lady I need to know who you are!” 

Then Ladybug breathed leaning in closer. “How about I kiss you when I lose my transformation then you close your eyes and then I leave you?” In response to that Chat nodded his head. The last second beeps went off cueing Chat to close his. Ladybug got closer to him and put her hands on his chest. Chat then wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. He pinned her up against the wall. Then he picked up her legs and made her wrap them around his waist.Then she heard a beep then another one. Then heard a whoosh that made her feel comfortable though they were sucking each other’s face in a back alley way.

“Adr-- Chat I’m hungry. Feed me!” Plagg wined.

Then Ladybug broke away from the kiss still having her eyes closed. “Chat I need to go,” She paused then said. “Tikki would you be able to help me out of the alley, so I don’t have to see Chat.”

“Of course, Mar-- Ladybug,” Tikki said flying out of Marinette’s purse. “Here take my hand.” Before Marinette could say anything Tikki looked over at Chat and started to laugh. Plagg looked over at Tikki and the girl with her eyes closed then he laughed.

“What's so funny?!?” Chat and Ladybug said in unison. 

“Ladybug would you stop being so stubborn and just open your eyes?” Plagg asked in annoyance. Then flying over to Chat’s face he said. “KID JUST OPEN YOUR EYES!”

“I don't want to disrespect My Lady,” Chat said crossing his arms across his chest.

“Come on you is literally know her. You see her everyday!” Plagg exclaimed.

“Come on Ladybug just let Chat open his eyes!” Tikki pleaded. “Come on! You see him on a daily basis you talk to him outside the mask! Or at least try to. I think you would be more happy then if you didn’t!” She had said at ‘least try to under her breath.’

“Tikki, why is your chosen so stubborn?” Plagg asked flying over to Marinette and her kwami. 

“She is afraid that if she knows who he is she might fall for him,” Tikki responded.

“Wow, I’m surprised she hasn’t fallen for the great Chat Noir yet,” Chat said flexing even though only the kwamis could see him.

“TIKKI THAT IS SUCH A LIE,” Marinette said crossing her arms over her chest. 

“No, it's impossible for her to lie. I for one should know. I’ve lived with her and many chosens. Did you know more that 85% of chosens end in love and having a family together, so Ladybug you have a very high chance of falling in love with Adr-- Chat,” Plagg said flying up to her face.

“See My Lady you and me meant to be,” Chat said trying to take her hand. When he found it he pulled it up to his lips and touched hand to them. “Please My Lady I would die if I didn’t know how you are!”

“You said the same thing last week, and look you are alive!” Marinette said pointing up and down in his general direction.

“Can I kiss you?” Adrien said. This time he was close to to Ladybug because he had moved in the general direction he had heard her voice. “Please My Lady? I won’t ask again if you do,” Adrien had pleaded and gotten down on his knees.

“Yes, I surprisingly enjoyed it,” Marinette said stepping closer toward Chat.

In between that time Adrien had came up and was now sticking his head down towards her. She had tilted her head up and stood up on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. The kiss surprisingly didn’t end up a complete mess. 

Then about a minute into the kissing they heard a small gasp, then a couple clicks of cameras. Forgetting about their identities their eyes flew open to see who was taking pictures. The two teens then looked back at each other and turned beet red. Their best friends both had picture proof that they had kissed and liked each other.

“It’s not what you think!” was all the to red teens could muster out before they were crushed in a bone crushing hug.

“What do you mean? You to are totally dating and didn’t tell us! What the heck you guys!” Alya said breaking away from the hug.

“You don’t leave your best friend hanging like that dude!” Nino said slugging Adrien’s shoulder. “Why didn't you tell me?!?”

“Oh... um… sorry!?!” Marinette stuttered out. Then looked over at Adrien with a look that says ‘We will talk about this later.’

“I’ll tell you later Alya right now I promised Adrien that I would teach him how to bake cookies!” Marinette said then pulled Adrien past the couple and out of the alley. 

Then they walked over to the park and went to sit on the closest bench. They sat there in silence for a while. 

“So do you want to talk?” Adrien asked looking over at Marinette.

Marinette sat in silence for a minute the answered with a small nervous giggle. “Yes, so that wasn’t an awkward way to find each other out wasn’t it?”

“Yeah because you hate me!” Adrien said then looked down at his intertwined hands. He had a sad smile on his face.

“I don’t hate you!” Marinette tried. Then she took his hand in hers and said. “I liked Adrien ever since he gave me his umbrella in the rain. Then, I started to notice my cocky, flirtatious, brave, and pun loving partner. I started to grow away from my crush on Adrien into the catboy partner that had and always will be right beside me!”

“So when you were a stuttering mess is because you couldn’t function around your crush!” Adrien asked.

“Yep that is exactly why,” Marinette answered while nodding.

“Wait, why didn’t you get that way around Chat then?” Adrien asked.

“Well the mask I hid behind gave me the me the confidence to flirt back and over all function correctly,” Marinette explained. 

“Oh ok then. Wait you said that you were going to teach me how to make cookies. Is that true or just an excuse to get out of there?” Adrien asked.

“Actually that is half true. First we need to come up with a cover story. Then we can go bake cookies,” Marinette said then tapped his nose. “Silly Chaton, have you never baked cookies before?”

“Well I live a life with personal chefs and a model’s diet. I’m not supposed to eat sweet stuff! That why I wanted to keep on kissing you because you are so sweet!” Adrien said with a famous Chat Noir grin spread across his face.

Marinette just rolled her eyes at him. Then she said. “What should our cover story be?’’ 

“Well I think it should along the lines of this. You confessed your undying love for me. Of course since you are my sweet, shy, cute, smart, and talented classmate I accepted your feelings. And just overall I had a crush on you. When Nino asks why I didn't tell him I will tell him it's because I thought you hated me and I didn’t want to get my hopes up,” Adrien said then looked Marinette. Her mouth was gaped.

“How did you come up with that on the spot?!? No pun intended,” Marinette asked still in shock.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and said. “I have been thinking about it ever since I saw it was you. Then when I saw Nino and Alya. I’m purretty smart if I do say myself.”

Marinette face palmed then she groaned. “I can’t believe I have to deal with this all the time now!’’

“You know you love them,” Adrien said and got a eye roll in response. “Meowch you wound me My Lady. My puns are purrfect!”

“In your dreams!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Well you are in my dreams. Usually your hanging all over me in them though, so I know this is real life,” Adrien quipped back.

“So you really were dreaming. Don’t worry this isn’t a dream and if it is don't wake me up please!” Marinette said putting her head on his shoulder.

“Me neither, My Lady,” Adrien said then planted a kiss on her forehead.

They sat there for probably fifteen minutes. Then a couple walked into the park and spotted the two teens walking into the park. When they saw the Adrien and Marinette they ran over to them. Until they were right up in their faces.

“So what happened to baking cookies? Or was that just a lie to get out of telling us what you were doing. I honestly couldn’t call it kissing is was more of sucking face with each other,” Alya questioned staring the two teens down. 

“Oh... we are going to do that tomorrow because it is such a beautiful day out and who would want to be stuck in warm kitchen all afternoon,” Marinette explained then jabbed Adrien in the ribs.

“Oh yeah! So what are you guys doing here? You know alone together at the park. You know the perfect place for a date,” Adrien said with a sly grin. With his word the two teens went beet red.

“Well um… We’ll be asking the questions here!” Nino said after a flustered awkward minute.

“Yeah so first question. What were you guys doing kissing in the back of an alley?!” Alya asked with a smirk then crossed her arms over her chest.

“We’ll only answer a question if you answer one of ours!” Adrien answered pointing between him and Marinette. Marinette nodded in response.

“Ok!” Nino responded just to get a glare from Alya.

“Fine why not,” Alya said letting her hands drop to her side. “So you guys will answer our question first, right?”

“Well we were just kissing is there a problem with that?” Adrien said and added a shrug.

“Well kinda. I mean Marinette could barely talk to you before today. Plus you never paid attention to her so what drew you to her?” Alya said putting on her reporter face.

“Oh well I always had a crush on her, but I thought she hated me,” Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Dude if you had asked me why she ‘hated’ you I would of told you that she is head over heels for you,” Nino said putting air quotes around hates. Then he slugged him in the right arm. 

“Now you answer our question!” Marinette said laying her head on Adrien’s left shoulder.

“Oh well… I sorta asked Alya out on a date. We were just heading over to pick up ice cream then we were going to walk over to the Eiffel Tower. Then we saw you in the park and wanted answers,” Nino explained matching the color red of Ladybug’s suit.

“ALYA HOW COULD YOU NOT OF TOLD ME!” Marinette screamed standing up.

“HOW COME YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO CONFESS TO ADRIEN!?!” Alya screamed matching her scream.

“I’m sorry I didn’t want you to be disappointed if I didn’t do it,” Mariette said looking down at her feet. Then thought ‘I hope my acting skills paid off.’ Then she continued. “I’m sorry that I snapped on you. That was not cool.” 

“Girl I would never be disappointed in you! Plus I would have pressured you into it,” Alya said then held out her arms. “Even?”

“Even!” Marinette said then hugged her.

“So are you guys dating?” Nino asked once Marinette was sitting back down next to Adrien. 

“Well we were actually talking about that before you interrupted us,” Adrien said with grin. Then he turned to Marinette and kissed her forehead.

“Just kiss already. You guys would be the second cutest couple ever!” Alya said with a sly smile. Then she put her arm around Nino. The she said. “Right after me and Nino.”

Now there were three matching red beet teens. They looked at each other in shock. Then back a laughing Alya. She was holding her stomach hunched over in laughter.

“You know that I’ve been shipping Adrienette for a while now!” She gauphed in between laughs. “Now all I have to get LadyNoir ship sailing!” 

Alya and Nino might have not this but at her words the two super teens blush grew redder. They turned to each other and the both knew what was going through their heads. ‘Oh my god if she only knew.’

“Have you guys ever had a feeling that is so strong that you know it is true!?!” Adrien asked turning back to Alya and Nino.

“Yes of course. I just have that feeling with DJWifi, Adrienette, and LadyNoir. I finally have one and almost two!” Alya said still laughing.

The three teens faces went back to being the bright red face. Alya started to laugh again. Then Nino looked over at the other two bright red teens. “Why are you two bright red?” Nino asked giving them a questioning a look.

“Well… um she said that she shipped us,” Marinette stuttered out then looked over at Adrien who had a matching red face.

“Well she that she shipped me too! I’m not even that red,” Nino said laughing again.

“Yeah well this has been fun, but me and Adrien have some stuff to talk about. I’ll talk to later Alya,” Marinette said pulling Adrien out of the park.

“I can't deal with lying to them. Especially when they are talking about LadyNoir!” Adrien said putting his hands on her head. “Can we please tell them!?! My Lady wait they think we are dating!”

“Yes!” Marinette said thinking about the consequences. “I guess we could.”

“Which one My Lady?” Adrien asked with a flirtatious smile. He then he took her hand and kissed it.

“Both!” Marinette said then pulled Adrien into a kiss. 

Like the second kiss they had earlier. Expect this one was planned. Adrien was in shock for the first couple seconds then after he started to move in sync with her.

“Oh gosh Mari, My Lady, My Princess, Mon Coeur! Would you be my girlfriend?!?” Adrien asked with the truest smile he had ever giving anyone.

“It took you long enough!” Marinette said giving Adrien a hug.

“Ok well we should talk to Plagg and--” Adrien started to say then was cut off by Plagg flying out of his bag.

“TIKKI!” Plagg exclaimed flying out from Adrien’s shirt and over to the Ladybug themed kwami. He spun with Tikki in her in his arms.

“Plagg I missed you!” Tikki said putting her head on his shoulder. They broke away when Adrien did an awkward cough.

 

“So can we tell them?” Adrien asked.

“Oh um yeah that,” Plagg said in his nasally voice.

“You would have to hold them to secrecy if you did,” Tikki explained.

“Ok, I’ll go call up Alya. To tell her the good news about us dating and the other thing. Meet me at my house in fifteen minutes. Bye Minuo,” Marinette said giving Adrien a kiss. 

“Are you sure about this?” Tikki said sticking her head out of Marinette's purse.

She dialed Alya’s number. “Yes of course, because I trust her. Oh hey Alya be at my house in fifteen minutes and bring Nino.”

“Why” Alya asked on the other end.

“Just cause. Please be there,” Marinette said walking into the bakery.

“Fine,” Alya answered with a groan.

“Bye,” Marinette said then hung up.

She walked up into her room and started to take all her Adrien things. In all honesty now that she looked back on her crush. It was just outright creepy. After she changed her background to a picture of Marinette and Alya taking a selfie. She took down Adrien’s schedule and replaced it with pictures of the ‘Group’ then she rolled it back up. She also replaced all the photos of Adrien with designs and more picture of her and her friends Around the ten minute mark she went down to get cookies and croissants. While she was still she heard a knock from the door.

When she opened the door she was met with head full of blonde hair. Adrien said,. “Hey Buginette. Am I first here?” 

“Yeah! Mama and Papa can you come into the kitchen? I want you to meet my boyfriend!” Marinette said over her shoulder.

“Marinette you don’t meet the parents the first day your start dating!” Adrien whispered.

Tom and Sabine came up the stairs from the bakery. Adrien had apparently came in the back door. Both their smiles grew bigger when they saw the blonde model. 

“My boy! When will I be seeing seeing the wedding invitation?” Tom asked giving Adrien a pat on the shoulder.

“PAPA! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I’VE ONLY BEEN DATING HIM FOR A DAY!” Marinette said her face already as bright as a Nathaniel’s tomato colored hair.

“It’s your fault for introducing him to us as your boyfriend,” Sabine said with a smile.

“Well sir I would have to ask you first to marry her. I would never ask to marry her without your permission,” Adrien said with a sly smile.

“Adrien!” Marinette said slapping his arm.

“Hey Tom and Sabine. Is Marinette- Oh Marietta, Adrien? Hey guys! What did you guys want to talk about?” Alya said walking past the Dupain-Chengs.

“Oh um… we have to go upstairs to talk,” Adrien said grabbing Marinette's arm and ran upstairs.With Nino and Alya walking up behind them.


	2. Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets an explaination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Stuff happened. I hope this was worth the wait.

“So are you going to tell us what you were going to tell that you guys are dating?” Alya questioned.

“Well we actually wanted to tell you the whole truth, why we were in the alleyway and stuff like that. The only thing is you have to make some promise not to freak out and not to tell anyone,” Adrien explained.

Both of the teens nod and then sit down on Marinette’s chaise or lounge chair. Then sat awaiting the two other teens to explain. Adrien and Marinette both look over at each over at each other times then took a couple breath.

“I’m going to start off by saying that all your ships are sailing,” Adrien said looking at the very confused teens.

“So the reason we were in the back alley way kissing is because we had just come from an akuma attack,” Marinette explained.

“Girl I didn’t see you or Adrien at the battle field,” Alya exclaimed putting her hands running them through her hair.

“Yeah well we were there. We were the ones actually fighting,” Adrien said with devilish grin.

“The only people fighting were… Ladybug… and.... Chat Noir,” Alya and NIno said instinct then realization hit them like a bus. “YOU GUYS ARE LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!?!” 

“I KNEW IT!” Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said walking up from downstairs.

“IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK MOM, DAD,” Marinette said jumping up out of her seat.

“Honey, did you really think we wouldn’t be able to tell who our pride and joy is the heroine of Paris?” Tom said.

“Well in that case yes I’m the heroine of Paris,” Marinette said proudly.

“Can I continue the story then?” Adrien asked pulling Marinette onto his lap. Everyone nodded their head. Adrien explained everything except for him pining Marinette against the wall because seriously her parents were in the room.

“So I have been trying to hunt down my best friend for three years now!?!” Alya exclaimed as tears swelled in her eyes.

“I’m sorry I could’ve told you. It was for your own safety. Also do you see why Ladybug always wants you to be careful?” Marinette stated pulling Alya in for a hug.

“It's fine I know it was for my best. I will try to be more careful,” Alya said with guilt building because she had put so much stress and pressure on her best friend.

“Don’t worry. Lots of people have been searching for our identities. You really have to keep the secret away for the Ladyblog. I would also be helpful if you could help us get out of class when there is an akuma attack,” Marinette said with baby doll eyes.

“Ughh… I hate when you use those baby doll eyes against me!” Alya, throwing her hands up in the air.

“I know dear, I was there when she was younger. Lets just say she had a bunch of nights where she was up very late,” Sabine said.

Adrien’s phone started to ring. He looked at it dreading who the caller ID. was. Of course the one person he didn’t want it to be, Natalie. He picked it up with a sigh. “Hello, Natalie. What is the matter? I told you I was going to my girlfriend’s house after school. Yes I know. People are just finding out today ok? Yes I know I will ask her. Bye and yes I know.”

“What's the up, Minou?” Marinette said putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I have to go home and my father wants to meet you. He said something along the lines of ‘If it's that Bourgeois girl. He is going to be sorry.’ then the phone hung up,” Adrien explained.

“Meeting… your… dad, I'm not sure that’s a good idea,” Marinette said nervously. “Meeting parents the first day after dating isn’t what normal couples do.”

“I meet yours right after we became girlfriend and boyfriend,” Adrien smirked.

“Well that's because you already know my parent love you,” Marinette pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You don’t have to do it for a while if you don't want to. I was just messing with you, but you will have to meet him one day,” Adrien said comforting her. “You do know you didn’t keep your promise.”

Marinette looked up at him with one brow raised. “What promise?”

“You said that you were hurt me severely if I hadn’t left the alleyway,” Adrien said with a smirk.

“Well guess what? I can’t hurt or break my boyfriend. That wouldn’t be right,” Marinette said poking his nose.

“I guess not. I want to be around for our wedding day,” with his word Marinette’s went red.

“Ah… I see why you guys were blushing so hard. You guys are LadyNoir!” Nino exclaimed. Alya face palmed at that statement.

“Well stop by whenever you like. Thank you for keeping my daughter safe out there. For that we are forever grateful. You will be able to Mari our daughter when you’re older. You see what I did there?” Tom said.

“Papa! I’m fourteen! I or anyone else shouldn’t be worrying about marriage,” She paused and looked over at Adrien then said. “Especially you we have a Moth to defeat before we marry.”

“I guess we better furry up then,” Adrien grinned earning himself a glare from Marinette. “Well I should go before my bodyguard tears the house apart looking for me.”

“Bye, Adrien see you at school,” Marinette said as he disappeared under the trapdoor.

“You know you should have let us know you were Ladybug,” Sabine said with a stern look.

“Why what could you have done but worry? No offense,” Marinette sighed.

“Well for your information we made it so you can get out of school whenever you need to because we called the teacher,” Tom said.

“Thank you guys. Do you think you could the three of us some privacy now?” She asked her parents.

“Girl! You have to give me an interview,” Alya asked as soon as her parents were gone.

“Of course but this time with Adrien and his consent,” She responded with a giggle.

“Ya know Alya getting something, Adrien got the girl, your parents get peace of mind. What do I get?” Nino asked.

“Would you like to have a piggy back ride on the roofs of Paris?” Mari asked sitting on one of the office chairs.

“Yes!! Dude that is lit beyond belief!” Nino said standing pumping a fist in the air.

“Well we can do that when I give the interview to Alya because we’re not going to this anywhere,” She pauses to add drama. “We’ll do it… on… the top of the Eiffel Tower!” 

“Really!” Nino and Alya exclaim.

“Of course,” Marinette confirmed.

The next day Adrien woke up and got ready for school as usual, but there was one thing out of the ordinary. HIs father sat across from him at the table.

“Father! Good morning, I’m happy to see you,” Adrien said with a smile as he sat down.

“Good morning Adrien, I would like to meet your girlfriend as soon as possible,” Gabriel said flipping the page in the newspaper. 

“Her name is Marinette, she's one of my the friend you like. The one who threw the Christmas party, and won your derby hat competition,” Adrien explained

“Very well, have a good day,” Gabriel said as he finished his meal and left.

“Goodbye Father, you as well,” Adrien said with a smile.

When he arrived at school Adrien told Marinette the good new. “Wait seriously?! He wants to meet me?” Marinette said with a smile.

“He wants to meet you one Thursday,” Adrien said.

She was beyond nervous when she walked into the Agreste Mansion two days later. She felt oddly cold like every other time she had been in there.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng it is very nice to meet you,” Gabriel said from the top of the stairs looking down on them.

“You as well Monsieur Agreste,” Marinette greeted holding out her hand as he got close enough to shake it.

“So how’d you two meet?” Gabriel asked walking into one of the many day rooms beckoning them to follow and take a seat.

“The day I ran away to go to school, Chloe put a piece of gum her seat. When she walked into the class she saw me by her seat trying to take it off,” Adrien started off. “Nino told me to try and make it up to Marinette.” 

“So the next day I had forgotten my umbrella when Adrien approached me. I still wasn’t talking to him because I thought he a stuck up rich kid like Chloe, so I tried to ignore him. But he apologized and gave me his umbrella,” Marinette finished with a smile remembering the memory.

“That's a good meeting,” Gabriel said. “I give you two my blessing to date.” He finished then left.

“Wait… what just happened?” Marinette asked flabbergasted.

“He approved of us dating!” He exclaimed with a smile.

They sat in each others arms and thought about what would have happened if Chat hadn’t been in that alley. Like every good moment it was ruined by Plagg asking for cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed please support and check out other fictions done by me. (Even if not MLB.) Thank you for reading. Lots of Love ~Wifi

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest first chapter that I have written. This took me about a month to type, because I was on and off about writing. Hope you enjoyed. There will be more. Lots of Love. -Wifi


End file.
